50 Shades of Diglett
by MoistPenguin68
Summary: Luigi's older brother has abused him since he was a child, crushing Luigi's dreams of love or of ever becoming a Pokemon breeder. Can this emotionally damaged plumbed find true love with a kindhearted Diglett? Will their love endure the judgements of society and Mario's anger? 50 Shades of Diglett is an achingly tender story about the power of love, a story of miracles.
1. Chapter 1

The skin of a Diglett was smooth and brown and felt almost exactly like soft human skin beneath the touch of Luigi's hand.

But of course there was nothing about Diglett that was human. He was just eight inches tall, perfectly round and brown and protruding from the ground. But there was something about the way his eyes looked in the sunset. They were small and beady and black like a naked mole rat's, to be certain - but they were also full of soul.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Diglett said, in the language of his kind. To anyone else it would sound like he was only saying _Diglett _over and over, but Luigi knew more than your average plumber.

Ever since he was a child he had longed to leave home and go on his very own Pokemon journey and become a world famous breeder, but his evil older brother had never let him. Mario had refused to ever allow Luigi to leave home, instead forcing him to go on terrifying quests that he never wanted any part of. But he had at least been able to learn everything he could about Pokemon in secret, including how to speak their mysterious language.

That had been the second hardest thing that Luigi had ever done. The first had been summoning the courage to ask Diglett out on a date.

"Me neither," Luigi agreed. "I'm still nervous. This is all so new, and Mario will be furious if he finds out." Mario had never liked that Luigi was attracted to men, and he would beat his younger brother senseless with a pipe again if he knew that he was attracted to male Pokemon as well.

Diglett of course had no hands to reach out and touch Luigi's face in comfort, but his eyes were so soft and tender that they made the gesture for him. "Hey," he said. "It's okay."

They had decided to have their very first date in a romantic spot, on a hill overlooking a field of flowers at sunset. It was one of the most beautiful things either of them had ever seen, except for, maybe, each other.

For a while they say in harmonious silence, enjoying the view and each other's company. And then Diglett asked a question that made Luigi's heart freeze in his chest:

"I have to ask," the Pokemon said with trepidation. "Tell me if this is too forward. Have you ever… been with a Pokemon before?"

Luigi's mustache quivered. "I haven't," he admitted. "There was… once, there was a Charizard but it didn't work out." What Luigi didn't want to tell him was that he'd been too afraid to go all the way with Charizard. And not because of Charizard's flame thrower or enormous dragon dick, but because Luigi had still been too afraid of having a meaningful relationship.

But Diglett misunderstood. "Oh," he said softly, with a sigh through his little pink nose. "I understand. Not many people want to be getting intimate with an eight inch tall person with no limbs or mouth to speak of. I understand it, Luigi."

"No!" Luigi protested with horror. "No, Diglett, no, of course not. I never want you to think anything like that. Never think that I only like you in a sexual way, because the connection I feel to you is so much for important than that. I wouldn't care if we never had sex, because you mean so much more than that to me."

"Luigi," Diglett said simply, shocked and touched, with tears forming in his eyes.

It seemed contradictory, of course, but somehow Luigi's declaration of how unimportant sex was to him just made him much more attractive. Some people would question where a Diglett's sexual feelings came from, since they had no visible genitals, but the answer was simple: they felt their desire through all of their tiny bodies. Diglett felt his entire body swelling up with hot desire for Luigi.

"Luigi," Diglett said in a sensuous tone, "would you like to find out what it's like to be with a Pokemon?"

One part of Luigi was terrified. He was afraid of his gay feelings, and his feelings for Pokemon, and he wasn't sure what making love to an eight inch tall mole creature without any limbs would be like. But the other part of him was excited, and he had an erection beneath his overalls. "Yes," he consented in a husky voice.

The two of them made out passionately, rolling all over their picnic blanket and scattering the foods Luigi had packed so carefully, sending the food tumbling down the hill. All except for a bowl of jiggling jello, which Diglett stopped from rolling away. "We'll need this," he promised.

He wasn't wrong. Before too long, Luigi was sprawled across the checkered picnic blanket with his puckered butthole stuck in the air, ripe for a rock smashing. Diglett's small body, which had grown larger with the power of his Luigi lust, was slathered up with the jello to make himself more slippery and ideal for penetrating.

Luigi screamed out as Diglett entered him - "PIZZERIA!"

Diglett began thrusting in and out with the speed of a thousand Jolteons, and both he and Luigi shuddered with ecstatic ecstasy. Luigi felt himself getting closer and closer to a shining rainbow of orgasmic pleasure, but suddenly Diglett gave a little gasp. "Oh no. Luigi, I'm going to come too soon. I- I can't control it- I- OH!" He fell silent.

"D- Diglett?" Luigi asked, concerned, but then a blinding white light filled his eyes and he had no choice but to shut them.

When the light faded something was different - where there had been just one Diglett who was not even a foot tall, there were now three Dugtrios, each over two feet tall and glistening with the aura of being newly evolved.

"Dugtrio!" Luigi exclaimed, mystified. In all of his years studying the way of Pokemon in secret, he had never seen one evolve up close.

"Luigi," Dugtrio said, in an echoing powerful voice spoken from all three heads, "this is a miracle. I hadn't thought I would be able to evolve any time soon. But the force of our love let me have such a powerful orgasm that I evolved right in the middle of it. I can never thank you enough."

Luigi met all six of Dugtrio's eyes, and then their passion resumed. Not many trainers knew it, but evolution filled all Pokemon with an abundance of sexual energy, prowess, and endurance. With his two new heads, there was now part of Dugtrio for every orifice - Luigi's butt, his mouth, and his DNA rifle. Finally the two of them had to fall back in the soft grass and fall into a peaceful naked sleep, exhausted from so many synchronized orgasms.

It was the single most blissful day of either of their lives, but their happiness could not last for long. Hiding in the bushes was Luigi's abusive elder brother Mario, who had seen everything through his binoculars and was filled with horror and disgust at his brother's gay beastiality antics. He made a decision then: Dugtrio would have to die, and Mario would have to be the one to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dugtrio felt sweat glimmering on his smooth brown brow. Something was wrong here - _horribly_ wrong.

"Mario," he said stiffly, "this is a surprise. I didn't think you would want anything to do with me. Luigi said you didn't approve of him being in a relationship with me."

It took every ounce of control that Mario had learned in his years fighting Bowser to hide his vibrating disgust. If it were up to him he get the dusty and bloodstained pipe he had used to beat Luigi as a child and use it to clobber Dugtrio to death right now. But that would never work. It would be far too obvious what he had done, and Luigi would come for revenge. So Mario would have to be subtle.

"Have a donut," he offered to Dugtrio, pushing a plate of powdered donuts across the table to him.

Dugtrio regarded them with suspicion - suspicion which was in fact a completely justified suspicion. Mario had stayed up all night baking the delicious confections and filling them with arsenic, so that they would instantly murder anyone who so much as put one in their mouth.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Dugtrio asked, stalling desperately. His heart was fluttering in his chest and he wanted to run, but he was afraid. Mario's cruel blue eyes had him frozen in place, terrified of what would happen if he tried to leave.

"I think it's about time I forgive my brother for his evil deviant lifestyle," Mario lied. His mustache quivered with repulsion at the very thought of forgiving Luigi for any of the shame he had brought to the family name with his sick predispositions, but soon it would all be over. He forced a smile, baring his teeth wickedly. "So I'd love to get to know you. Have a donut."

"How dare you call Luigi an evil deviant?" Dugtrio spat. In spite of his fear he was furious to hear the plumber he loved spoken about in such a vile way. "Luigi is the greatest person I have ever known. He is kind and gentle and loving and wonderful. The only things wrong with him are the things you've done to him!"

Mario scowled, and felt his hand itching for his pipe, so that he could beat this impertinent Pokemon to death and dump his body in Luigi's septic tank for the cruelest of irony. But no - he must wait. Exercise control. Conceal, he thought, don't feel. "I'm sorry," he said, "it's just so hard for me to get over my bigoted plumber ways. Have a donut. Please."

Dugtrio mustered up his courage and said, "No! I won't! I'm not going to stay here and listen to you talk badly about the man I love! Luigi is the light of my life and some day I want to marry him! I don't care how much you change your mind about him and me and the love we share together, I will never want anything to do with you after all you've done to make him suffer, you cruel Italian plumber! I pity you, because you will never understand love or acceptance or joy, and I hope you die alone somewhere suffocating on your own remorse! That's what you deserve, Mario!"

Such an impassioned declaration of love would have melted almost anyone else's heart, but a blind seething rage had filled Mario's mind. He lunged across the table at Dugtrio like a feral animal, hissing and snarling, intent on killing Dugtrio both for what he had just said and for how many times he had violated Luigi's body.

The arsenic-laced donuts scattered across the room as Mario leaped, and Dugtrio caught the poisonous scent of one as it flew by his head. "Arsenic!" he cried. "You only invited me here to kill me! I knew it!" Terrified for his life, he scurried across the kitchen, but Mario was huddled in the corner. He was shaking… transforming… changing…

Spiky black fur burst through Mario's overalls, and his hat fell off to reveal pointed ears. Long teeth were growing out of his mouth from under a mustache still quivering with his rage and anger. He let out a menacing howl, his cold blue eyes fixed on Dugtrio.

"You're a werewolf?!" Dugtrio yelped. "But Princess Peach made werewolves illegal! Everyone knows that!"

Mario let out a homicidal laugh. He was above Princess Peach's stupid laws; she owed him her life from saving her from Bowser so many times, and also they had a lot of sex.

He leaped at Dugtrio and barely missed, grazing a deep cut above Dugtrio's left eye. Dugtrio let out a scream as his vision went blurry from his own crimson blood splattered into his field of vision and left him blind.

"I've got you now!" Mario roared, and began to stalk towards his prey. He was going to savor the murder, doing it slowly, letting Dugtrio's filthy blood soak into every part of his home, and them eat him. Mario loved cannibalizing people. Throughout Luigi's childhood he had always eaten anyone who he thought his brother might be friends with.

But just then a green blur crashed through the wall and straight into Mario. Dugtrio gasped and realized that it was none other than Luigi! Luigi was punching his own werewolf brother in the face again and again, forcing him away from Dugtrio.

"LEAVE! HIM! ALONE!" Luigi cried. Tears were pouring down his face, as he was filled by the conflict of having to pick between his brother and his lover. It was the hardest thing Luigi had ever had to do, and it felt like his heart was being squeezed every time he took another swing at Mario.

The horrifying werewolf Mario glowered down at his little brother. "Luigi! How dare you! Back away, you little idiot! I'm cleansing you of your shame!"

"No!" Luigi declared. "Not this time, Mario!"

He seized the nearest object - the pipe that his sadistic brother had always used to beat him up as a child. He hurled it through the air, and it lodged in Mario's throat.

The were-Mario gasped and clutched at his throat, screaming as was unable to draw a single breath of air to breathe. He looked pleadingly at his brother, horrified by this betrayal of brotherly bonds, but Luigi was ruthless. With his older brother weakened by being unable to breathe, Luigi attacked him with his fists, beating him to death in a hurricane of punches as he sobbed.

Finally the werewolf-Mario fell to the floor, his heart no longer beating, his eyes glassy and cold with death. Luigi stepped away, his hands trembling and coated with the blood of his own brother. "I killed him," said Luigi.

Slowly he turned to Dugtrio. "But I did it for you. I love you more than anything, Dugtrio, even my own family." He hesitated for a moment, consumed by the loss he had just experienced. It was like a swirling void in Luigi's soul, threatening to drag him into depths that he could never recover from… but the look of true love in Dugtrio's eyes pulled him back. In that moment, Luigi realized what he must do.

"Dugtrio," he said, "will you marry me?"


End file.
